<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natsu Dating HCs by Late_Nights_In_Devildom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953329">Natsu Dating HCs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom'>Late_Nights_In_Devildom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating Headcanon, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anon on Tumblr:</p>
<p>Hi can I request headcanons or a scenario on what it like dating natsu? Thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Reader, Natsu Dragneel &amp; You, Natsu Dragneel/Reader, Natsu Dragneel/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natsu Dating HCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Dating Natsu would include, but is never limited to:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• PDA!!</p>
  <p>• Doesn't matter where you both are, whether it's at the guild or out on a date/mission, expect Natsu to openly show his affection for you</p>
  <p>• It could range from a kiss to just having his arm wrapped around your shoulders/waist</p>
  <p>• He might also pull you onto his lap too</p>
  <p>• After he's got you he's not letting you go, sorry I don't make the rules</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• He won't blush if he shows PDA to you but if you ever kiss him in front of the others he'll blush as scarlet as Erza's hair</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Natsu would defiantly drag you out on missions with him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Mission Buddies!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• You both are your own little duo team + Happy</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• If you're an S-Class expect him and Happy to beg you to take them on S-Class missions</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• If you're ever out on a mission for longer than is expected he'll grow a tad bit worried but knows deep down that you can handle yourself</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• That does not mean he's not ready to come and help you if you need it</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• You help him bandage up any injures he may get</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Natsu loves your cooking - even if it's average</p>
  <p>• Claims that it's the best because you make it with love</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• He lets you wear his scarf because he trusts you that much</p>
  <p>• Doesn't mind using his magic to warm you up during the winter/whenever you’re cold (if anything he encourages it) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• May also give you his vest when you’re cold too or if you just feel like wearing it</p>
  <p>• If you're female he also doesn't mind being a personal heating pad when it's that time of the month</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• You guys never fight</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• The only reason that you might is if either of you put yourselves in <em>severe</em> danger</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• I say severe danger because both of you know what each other are capable of and how each of you fight (*cough* referring to Natsu being reckless sometimes *cough cough*)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Cuddles? Mmm yes!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• After he's got you he's not letting you go, sorry I don't make the rules x2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Will defiantly spar with you, both for training and just because </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• He doesn't get overly jealous, only mildly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Natsu mostly gets jealous with Gray, Gajeel and Sting</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• At the same time though he trusts the three of them not to touch/steal you away</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• Can and will light someone's pants on fire if they ever make you upset/uncomfortable</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• If you're sad about something he'll comfort you by littering your entire face with fleeting kisses and cuddling you in his hammock till you can't breathe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• The first few times you both slept in his hammock you guys fell out of it.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• RUN. YOUR. FINGERS. THROUGH. HIS. HAIR! HE ADORES IT!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>• You melt every time he smiles because who doesn't</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>